Nem álom volt
by BreathlessTao
Summary: Naruto tényleg nagyon hülye. No comment.


Határozottan furcsa volt abban az állapotban felébredni: a feje zúgott, a teste hol zsibbadt, hol egyenesen fájt, nem is nagyon érezte magát kipihentnek, és mintha nem is nagyon lett volna biztos benne, hogy hol is volt tulajdonképp. Lassacskán tért magához, és egyesével próbálta sorra venni a dolgokat.

„_Ágyban, nyilván..._" – állapította meg először. Nem azért, mert kinyitotta a szemét, és látta, hanem pusztán mert ez tűnt a leglogikusabb opciónak. Aztán mocorogni kezdett.

„_Nem...egyedül...nyilván..._"

Na igen, a feltételezett ágy másik feléből gyanús melegség áradt, ami kétségkívül egy másik testhez volt köthető. Meg persze, ezt támasztotta alá tapogatózó keze is, mikor ténylegesen hozzáért a másik testhez.

„_És...ruha nélkül...nyilván..._"

Ez szintén logikusnak tűnt: bőrén közvetlenül érezte a takarót.

És ahogy elkezdett felpörögni az agya és az elmúlt éjjel álmában látottak foszlányképei is megtalálták útjukat elméjébe...

- Jó reggelt, csipkerózsika...

A hang is furcsán ismerősnek tűnt, ahogy az enyhe fahéjillat is. És az is, hogy két kar fonódott a teste köré, ahogy szembefordult a mellette fekvővel.

De a szemeit még mindig nem akarta kinyitni. Bár inkább úgy érezte magát, mint egy hosszú nap végén, semmint egy hosszú alvás után, valahogy mégis minden túl kellemesnek hatott.

- Jól aludtál? – kérdezte a hang, aztán a tulajdonosa csókot nyomott a homlokára.

- Mmhm...és...álmodtam is...azt hiszem, valami jót...

- Oh? Mesélj!

Érezte, hogy vér tolul az arcába, így inkább némi nyögdécselés kíséretében a másik vállához bújt, hogy ne látszódjon.

- Na, mi az?

A váll megrándult, próbálva kizavarni arcát a rejtekhelyről.

- Semmiiiii...

- Szóval? Mit álmodtál? – kérdezte újra a hang, egy erőteljes oldalbabökés kíséretében.

- Nngh... nemmmmm...

A tiltakozás azonban még mindig nem tűnt jó válasznak.

- Na jó, te akartad...

Társa kegyetlenül csipkedni és csiklandozni kezdte, ahol csak érte, ő pedig sose bírta jól az ilyen jellegű „kínzást". Egy ideig próbált küzdeni az ujjak ellen csakúgy, mint a feltörő nevetés ellen, de hamar be kellett látnia, hogy semmi esélye.

- SA...SU...KEEEEEEEE.... ELÉÉÉÉÉÉÉÉG!!! Ha-ha-ha-haaagyd abbaa-ha-haha... – préselte ki száján a szavakat.

- Hát, mondd el, mit álmodtál, és akkor talán...

Gonosz volt, ami nem is lett volna annyira különös, de egyfajta _huncut_ gonoszság volt ez, ami pedig meglehetősen távol állt az Uchiha fiútól. Ennek ellenére Naruto mégis szórakoztatónak tartotta, még ha éppen egyéb dolgok _némileg_ el is vonták a figyelmét erről a tényről.

- Jó, jó... seggfej...

- Szóval? – kérdezte immár sokadszor Sasuke, immár nyíltan gonosz vigyorral az arcán.

- H-hát...sz-szóval...szerelmeskedtünk... – motyogta a szőke, miközben érezte, hogy arca valósággal lángra kap. – És...nagyon...jó volt... – nyögte ki egyszerűen, hangosan nyelve. – Még ha kicsit f-fájt is utána, ésésés...csak...k-ki-kifolyt...és...

- Naruto... olyan hülye vagy – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel Sasuke, de olyan lágy hangon, hogy az akkor is szeretetről árulkodott volna, ha nem húzza szorosan magához a fiút.

- ...mmpf?

- Az nem álom volt, te lüke.

- Oh?

Naruto szemei elkerekedtek, és ha ez még lehetséges volt: arca még sötétebb vörösre változott. Érezte, hogy szívverése is felgyorsul, és a levegőt is gyorsabban kapkodta.

- És igen – suttogta Sasuke a fülébe –, csodálatos volt. Csodálatos _voltál_ – tette hozzá, gyengéden harapdálva Naruto fülét, aki erre képtelen volt nem felnyögni. – Szóval... mit szeretnél reggelire? Valamit, ami _nem_ rámen, lehetőleg?

A fiú kimászott az ágyból, meztelenül, ahogy megszületett, és kérdőn nézett a szőkére. Arra a szőkére, aki épp azon kezdett gondolkodni, hogy ez kezdett túl sok lenni egyszerre. Együtt töltötte az éjszakát Sasukével, aki még dícsérte is, és most ráadásul reggelit akart készíteni neki?

- Sasuke?

- Hn?

- Csípj belém, légyszi? De jó erősen...

Sasuke zavartan pislogott barátjára, de vállat vonva megtette, amire kérte, ami egy jó hangos üvöltést eredményezett.

- ...fel akartad ébreszteni a szomszédokat? Mert garantálom, hogy ezzel sikerült, annak ellenére, hogy viszonylag messze vannak innen...

- Ne...eeem... – dörzsölgette Naruto a karját, ahol Sasuke megcsípte. – Csak...tudni akartam, hogy nem _most_ álmodok-e? Mert-...

- Naruto... te tényleg nagyon hülye vagy – erősítette meg korábbi véleményét Sasuke, majd lehajolt és szájon csókolta a meglepett fiút. – Zuhanyozz le, addigra kész a palacsinta – mondta egyszerűen, majd magára kapva az első boxeralsót, amit talált a szekrényben, kiment a szobából.


End file.
